


Take a Page

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Everett and JB are best friends for a reason, after all.
Relationships: Everett Gray & Main Character | JB, Everett Gray/Nate Lawson, Jeremy King/Main Character | JB





	Take a Page

"Hey, Lynn, can I ask you for a favor?"

Lynn glances up, hesitation in his eyes. "You're not going to ask me for what JB usually does and ask to sit in here for lunch, are you?" he asks.

"Nah, I'm eating with Nate," Everett responds, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Though I'm not surprised JB does that. And what I wanna ask for is actually something else that she has before..."

* * *

"Guys, can you stop glaring at me?!" JB complains loudly, a pout on her lips. "I swear, it wasn't me, this time!"

"I don't believe you," Pran says flatly.

JB snorts at him. "Oh, please. If it was me, I'd have admitted it by now," she points out. "Also, Jeremy and I are going on a movie date today!"

Jeremy gives a slight nod to this, confirming her statement. "It's true, we are," he says. "I don't know any more than any of you who set this up, but I doubt it was her."

Bae lets up on his narrowed gaze. Shiloh huffs and mutters something about how he'd 'always trusted JB anyway'. Nate shrugs. Pran turns his head away from all of them with a roll of eyes.

JB scans the room, and suddenly realizes two people are missing. Lynn is fine - he probably got held up with nurse business or whatever. But...

"Uh, Nate, where's Everett?" she asks.

Nate raises one eyebrow, and shrugs again. "I don't know. I'm not his keeper."

"You certainly act like you are, sometimes, twinkle." Bae smirks, that easy-going condescending smirk that he wears almost constantly. "Honestly, with the way you boss him around sometimes it's as if you don't trust him to watch over himself."

"Yeah, 'cause he does stupid things sometimes," Nate says flatly. Even Bae is stunned with the even tone he has, as well as his agreement with the mocking statement. "Doesn't mean I need to keep track of him every minute of every day." He sighs and pulls out his phone. "Hang on and I can text-"

It turns out that his text is unnecessary. The door to the meeting room swings open, and Everett and Lynn both enter - with Everett looking as calm as could be, even with the sudden, unscheduled meeting that was currently occurring.

"Oh my god, Everett, did you set this up?!" JB shouts before anyone else can put it together - not that they would have needed much time anyway.

Everett looks at her, one eyebrow raised. "Duh."

"Why were you late to a meeting you yourself set up?" Nate asks - unusually patient. In fact, he almost seems amused.

Everett simply gives a one-armed shrug. "I dunno. Why were the rest of you on-time to a meeting you didn't even know about until fifteen minutes ago?"

JB snorts. "Okay, he's got us there."

Lynn sighs and shakes his head in vague amusement. "Alright, well, everyone. We are here today because we want to celebrate something very important between two of the people in this room-"

"Everett and Nate are dating?!"

Everett and Nate both jump at JB's sudden shout. The two of them, as well as the others in the room, look at her incredulously.

"Um, JB, I really don't think that's, uh..." Shiloh trails off, averting his gaze. "I-I mean, well, neither of them is the type to do this, even if it was what was going on!"

"Indeed, sugarplum," Bae agrees. "They are not the types to announce their relationship statuses so boldly, especially to people they dislike."

JB looks at everyone else, deadpan. "Have all of you forgotten how similar Everett and I are? And how he's always so ready to mock others for not having what he does?"

A good few seconds of silence go by before everyone's eyes slowly widen and turn to Everett and Nate, who are watching their groupmates with amused smirks.

"Well," Everett says, stretching out the word, "I would have preferred for JB to not have said it for us - you bitch - but yeah, that's it. Me and Nate are dating."

"Congratulations, you two," Lynn says with a soft, easygoing smile.

"Holy crap!" JB is, meanwhile, practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. "Congrats, you guys! And Everett, it's nice to see you taking a page from my book."

"Thank you, JB," Everett says.

"Were you okay with this, Nate?" Jeremy asks. "Everett did tell you beforehand, right?"

Nate rolls his eyes. "Duh. I know he seems like it, but he's not exactly as impulsive as your girlfriend is."

Everett beams at the 'glowing' praise that Nate has bestowed on him. "Yeah! I'm not nearly as impulsive as JB!"

Nate rolls his eyes once again, though this time it's a bit more fondly.

"Well, as much of a shock as it was to hear at first," Bae says, slowly and methodically, "I suppose we all should have seen it coming nonetheless. You are both even closer than our other resident couple, after all."

"Hey! Just because my boyfriend is a germaphobe doesn't mean we're not close!" JB complains. "Jerebear, tell him we're close!"

Jeremy simply gives her a slight smirk and says, "Sorry, who are you again?" JB squawks in mock offense, which only seems to amuse Jeremy further.

Everett and Nate chuckle to themselves. "Well, I guess that's all. I did what I wanted," Everett says. "C'mon, Nate. We have a study date."

"Since when?"

"Since just now."

Jeremy snickers at the two. "Everett really is a lot like you, JB..."

JB rolls her eyes. "Please. I at least let you know in advance when I want to go on a date with you!"

"I'm letting him know in advance!"

"This is not advance, Everett..."

Lynn sighs to himself and takes a seat in one corner of the room. "It's nice to see them getting along better than normal," he says to himself, a smile playing at his lips as the 'discussion' continues on.


End file.
